The warrior from another timeline
by Okara SSJ
Summary: This story follows a protogy saiyan named Okara as he joins class room 1-A in there adventures through out UA while trying to work out where this demonic energy is coming from! I suck at Bio's, OC saiyan time patroller, if you hate oc or self inserts don't bother commenting or reading this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to my crossover on My hero academia crossover Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 and this will be staring my OC Okara so if you hate OC's and how I have him then go away because your comments will be ignored, ok well lets get started.**

 **P.S who do you want Okara to be pared with.**

 **Momo**

 **Mina**

 **Kyoka**

 **Which one? (i hope its Momo dont ask me why shes just my favorite)**

* * *

 **Chapter One - Enter UA!**

We see a teen no older that 15 in a purpil gi with no inner top, black hair that defied gravity throwing quick punches with an angered face at his mentor Whis in a different dimension that can be accessed form the time vault in Conton city and if you looked at the boy you could easily see the potential in the boy, he was a protogy easily adapting to his environment, quick whits and easily to gain strength and power and to Whis this saiyan was nothing like Goku or Vegeta as Whis was thinking about this he didn't notice his student turn super saiyan blue.

"TAKE THIS!" The Teen saiyan said as his face came close to Whis' face only of Whis to disappear catchin the boy of guar and as he Turned around he got whacked by Whis' staff getting knocked to the ground a few feet away, the teen pushed of the ground skidding back to a stop and the instant he stopped he charged back at Whis with a fury of punches and kicks that Whis dodged.

"Very good Okara but your mined is still clouded" Whis said as he flicked Okara's head sending him to the ground once again, Whis walked past the young saiyan as he powered down to his base form "Why don't we take a break I believe it's lunch time"

'My mind is clouded huh hmph i'll show Whis one day I supass everyone in the whole multiverse' Okara thought to himself as he got up and clenched his fist and followed his mentor into the time vault only to see Trunks, Elder Kai, his mother (My Oc saiyan from Xenoverse 1) and Supreme Kai of time discussing something.

"Is there a problem?" Whis asked as Okara crossed his arms.

"Oh no we are just discussing Okara's next assignment" The supreme Kai of time said as the group of four walked over to the two.

"New assignment? what is it?" Okara asked interested in his next job.

"Your going to school" His mother know as Ginge said plainly shocking the teen.

"Ohh hohoho well Okara isnt this a strange turn of event" Whis said casually.

"You can be serious" Okara said as he looked shocked and annoyed.

"Let us explain, jeez the young ones these day so quick to assume things" Elder kai said as Trunks stepped forward.

"You see this timeline is the timeline from Toki Toki's egg and in this timeline the humans have these powers known as quirks, there earth is different and there are no saiyans, namekians that came to earth in fact they don't even exist in this flow of time anyways they have academy's for people with quirks to become hero's and then there are people who become villains" Trunks told Okara who was interested in any of these earthlings that could give him a challenge "but there has been someone amplifying the villians with demonic energy and we believe its someone from the demon realm"

"So you basically you want me to go there under cover so i can find and eliminate the people who are doing this" Okara said as he saw the four nod, he let out a sigh "When do I go"

"Right now, you will be teleported to UA high I have already discuses this with the head master and he put you down as a recormented student inder the name Okara Iono" The Supreme kai of time told him as he held the time scroll and started to disappear "Also spare clothes and gi has been sent to your dorm room at the school good luck"

* * *

Okara appeared just out side the school, he looked at the big building and scoffed as he walked through the main door he got a lot of looks from different student who also live at the school from past years, he desided to ignore them crossing his arms and closing his eye's walking forward sensing high power levels amusing that was the teachers but as he walked passed everyone they started whispering about him which annoyed him and his eyebrow twitched.

"Wow who is he?" One guy ask.

"I'm not sure but look at his crazy black hair its like its defying gravity" A girl replied.

"He's cute but if he was a new recommended student he would be wearing the unifom maybe hes trespassing" Another girl stated.

"I'll ask" A guy with four muskly arms said as he put one of his hands on the teen saiyans shoulder "Hey dude are you lo-" he couldn't finish as he was flung over the saiyans shoulder and smashed into the ground causing him to bounce of the ground cothing some spit up, this coursed everyone to take a step back as he knelled down to the four armed teen.

"Don't touch me" Okara said as he looked back at the other student's "Take that as a warning I'm hear on important matters" Okara was about to leave as Midnight stood in front of the saiyan with a annoyed face, the teen saiyan just looked at her with his arms crossed and a serious face.

"I'm guessing your Okara Iono one of the new recommended students for Class 1-A" Midnight said as he nodded coursing her to smile seductively "Yes I can see why you where a recommendation, this way please the head master wants you to be with us to watch the entrance exam also please refrain from fighting unless aloud by a teacher"

Okara followed Midnight with his arms crossed and eyes closed not really paying to muck attention he was busy thinking about his mission and about what Trunks had told him about it possibly being someone from the demon realm, the first person he thought could be the problem was Fu but then he brushed it away as he actually become friends with the teen and he trusted his friend (also I wanna say this Fu isn't evil in this story) but he couldn't think of anyone else it could be, was it possible someone escaped the demon realm, Okara was brought out of his train of fought as they walked into a dark room with a bunch of screens that showed different parts of the arena.

"Ah You must be Okara, well its nice to meet you I'm principle Nezu" The blear, dog, mouse hybrid said which caught Okara off guard as he jumped onto Okara's should and whispered in his ear "Dont worry im the only one who knows why your hear and the reason I wanted you hear just encase something demonic happens"

"If thats the case I'm going to need a better view" Okara said as he put Nezu down and put two finger to his head disappearing and re appearing on the tallest building crossing hos arms as all the student went charging in but back in the black room everyone was shocked to except Nezu because he thought about this possibility the one of the teachers turned around.

"What did you say to him" the teacher asked under his scarf.

"Don't worry Aizawa he is recommended for a reason he is just there incase it bets a bit out of hand" Nezu said sitting in the middle of the teacher "Now then lets see how the students are getting on"

* * *

Okara kept an eye on each student carefully and there energy signatures as they got points he was very interested in seeing all the different quirks, he spotted a few student look at him with a questionable face's like 'what are you doing?' which he ignored he saw one teen with green hear who looked over whelmed.

'This must be his first real form of combat hmm, I sense great power and potential from him if he doesn't pass that's just a waste' Okara thought to himself as he felt the ground shake.

The building he was stood on crumble this caused him to take into the air as a giant robot stood up and look over the building setting his sight on a examine Okara was floating in the air when he saw the green haired teen again about to run away, as it punched the ground the wind became furriest this coused the green haired teen to freeze up and fall over as the other examine's ran passed him, Okara started thinking this might be to extreme for people and was about to step in because lets face it he cant find the cause of the demonic energy is the students died, this was what was running through the saiyans mind until he saw a girl trapped under some rubble and the green haired teen jumped at the robot some other student's deside to go help only to be stopped buy a blue energy beamwhen they looked at the sorce of the beam they saw Okara standing on a broken robot looking at them with his usual serious face as he crossed his arms and looked at the green haired boy flying through the air towards the robot with hos hand into a fist and arm pulled back and there was one word he heard the green haird boy say.

"SSSSMMMMAAAASSSHHH" as the teen screamed that he punched the robot smashing and destroying it causing Okara to smirk and think 'Not bad' but as he saw the boy fall he could see his legs and arm where shattered so he jumped up and catching him slowly floating down to the ground and placed him there then lifted the rubble off of the girl then used instant transmission to disappear and reappear in the black room with all the teacher.

'Maybe this wont be as bad as I thought it would but if that guy does get excepted I'll see Nezu about training him to handle the sower behind his quirk' "Okara thought as he leaned on the wall watching the teachers cheer about the green haired teen.

 **Chapter 1 End!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome back too Te warrior from another timeline and I have decided to pair my OC with Momo.**

 **PS. Please subscribe to my youtube channel Infinite Eclipse i have 1.5k and i'd love to get to 2k soon.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two - True Strength!**

Okara is walking through the hallway in his school uniform with his hands in his pockets and and his eyes closed trying to sense any demonic energy, so far he wasn't having any luck ant it was frustrating him, he was hoping to get this mission over and done with quickly so he could get back to training with Whis. He came up the hallway his classroom is, class 1-A he stopped when he heard talking so he opened his eyes for a second to see the green haired boy with a blue haired boy with glasses who is slightly taller then the green haired boy and is the slightly taller than himself not including his hair, the two teens where with a brown haired girl who he lifted the rubble off, he huffed closing his eyes walking passed them and walked to the back of the class with everyone staring at him as he leaned on the back wall.

"huh your the guy w-" The green haired boy known as Izuku Midoriya or Deku thanks to a blond haired boy called Kasuki Bakugo said but could not finish thanks to there teacher laid down in a sleeping bag.

"If your just here to mess around I suggest you leave now" Aizawa said as he unzipped a little but of his sleeping bag to take a drink "Welcome to UA's hero course, it took 6 second for you lot to shut up that,s not going to work time is precious serious students would understand that" he got up and out of his sleeping back then looked at his students "Hello I am your teacher Shota Aizawa" He looked at Okara and spoke "Sorry for the inconvenience with not enough seats but maybe I wont have to arrange for another one" This shocked all the student but Okara just glared not able to read Aizawa who pulled out UA gym uniform "Put these on"

* * *

"What a quirk assessment test?!" The hole class minus a couple shouted as the hole class stood outside on the feild,

Okara was annoyed he was stood in the back next to a Black haired girl who had her hair like Kale and a half red half white haired anyway there wher three reasons why he was annoyed 1) he wasn't aloud to wear his Gi 2) the gym uniform was two small and 3) THIS WAS A WAST OF TIME, the girl with black hair saw the frustrated full blooded saiyan and for a second she thought she saw a blue aura form slightly around him and then she heard a rip like noise and this caused everyone to look at the saiyan who looked like he was about to pop a vain.

"Iono whats the matter" Aizawa asked not really bother as Okara took the top off with a huge rip right up the back.

"I said it before and I will say it again, It is too small" Okara said as he noticed the girls blushing and the amazed look in the boys faces "what?"

"Dude your jacked" The red haired teen said in amazement.

"Is there any fate on you at all" The pink skined teen said poking his chest.

"Y-your nothing but muscle" Deku said with his jaw hanging open.

'This kid could rival all might with muscles, I best get the class in control because it looks like hes going to punch someone' Aizawa thought to himself then sighed as he started to speak "Ok listen up, you all have been taking test your entire lives but you nether got to use your quirks in a physical exam, the Country is still trying to pretend that we are all equal by not letting the most power excel its not rational, one day the ministry of education will learn, Bakugo you managed to get the most points on the entrance exam, what was the farthest distance with a soft ball where you able to get in junior high"

"67 metors I think" Bakugo said not to sure, this caused Okara to smirk if it was a throw test then he won hands down or in any physical test and he was not going to hold back and seam weaker for a bunch of earthlings.

"Right try using your quirk now" Aizawa said as Bakugo stepped forward stretching his arms.

"Fine and for the record none of you could beat me so when you see my score you will know where you stand" Bakugo said as he was about to take his throw and this intrigued our young saiyan but as Bakugo threw the ball an explosion came from his hand sending the ball rocketing into the distance "DIE!"

"705.5 meters" Aizawa said as Bakugo stared getting praised and he was enjoying it until he heard laughter and when he looked he saw our young saiyan laughing at his score.

"WHATS SO FUNNY HUH" Bakugo screamed at Okara as he stopped laughing but kept his smirk.

"Hehe your score, its nothing compaired to true strength like mine train for another 100 year and maybe ill show you 10% of my strength also to break your pride" Okara said calmly "Aizawa I would like to take my throw now" stepping forward but this fueled the flame of rage Bakugo already had towards the saiyan.

"Fine, I would like to see why the Head master sen't you to the entrance exam for extra precautions" Aizawa said shocking everyone as the stared at the young saiyan as he stretched thinking if the head master sent him he must be strong, Okara power up slightly not noticeable to any of them, Okara casually throws the ball and it just blasted off, ass Aizawa and the students looked at the device and the number saying 'INFINITY'.

A certain black haired girl known as Momo Yaoyorozu was staring at the saiyan fasinated but the she noticed it, rapped around his waist was a furry brown tail as she looked at it she noticed him turning around at staring at the sky so she follows his sight followed boy the rest of the class and then the say it something was flying through the was none other then the ball he threw, Okara leaped into the air catching it as it pulled him back a thew meter as his freet tucked the ground he skidded to a stop then walked over to Bokugo dropping the ball in front of him staring him in the eyes then walked to the back of the group as Bakugo stared at the ball and the smoke coming off it, the hole class was amazed even Aizawa he couldnt belive the boy had that much power and from what Okara said to Bakugo he was holding back, The class stared at him as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

Bakugo couldn't belive it, this nobody showed him up he stared at him with rage, his blood boiled as the haw the toothy grin the saiyan was showing, Okara opened his eyes and stared at the ash blonde teen directly in the eyes not loosing his smug face, to Bakugo no one else was the and the one thing running through Bakugo's mind was to squash him so he charged at Okara.

"YOU BASTARD!"

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 **If you guys want me to do longer chapters please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone and welcome back too The warrior from another timeline and I don't care what you say oh lame self insert or OC's are shit but listen every character is an OC and for those who say Okara is training with Whis nobody is gonna come close, true but I'm bringing people from the DB Xenoverse universe to come and fight plus later on we will meet the my hero academia universes God of destruction, new universe needs a God of destruction.**

 **PS. Please subscribe to my youtube channel Infinite Eclipse i have 1.6k and i'd love to get to 2k soon.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three - Look's Like Snow**

Okara is seen laying on his bed in the dorm room of U.A High in a pair of black shorts and a white tank top, he was deep in thought about his actual mission and why he is here. He hasn't seen any time disturbances yet and he knows the supreme kai of time has never been wrong about something like this but the idea of his mother, Trunks and the supreme kai of time making a fake mission to send him to school, this irritated him and just brushed it off and out off his mind. He started thinking about the practical test for his and his classmates first lesson in U.A, how that Bokugo tried to attack him and how Aizawa's power could stop anyone's power's this caused our teen saiyan to think like could his power stop him from using ki or transforming but he decided not to put too much thought at the moment. Okara closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep until.

"UHHH!" Okara bolted to his feet wide a wake as he felt incredible power and a heavy pressure for a second "huh what was that? that power just now it... it felt like... but thats impossible... so who's pulling the strings to make sure you are alive... Snow..."

 **XXXX Unknown Time/Location XXXX**

Floating in deep of space the decedent of Frieza could barely move (he looks like Frieza's final form but where it was purple on Frieza he was blue) thinking how he could be so careless on taking over the time volt and how a simple monkey could take him out so easily even after all the training he did with his ancestor Frieza. Snow was starting to plot his revenge when a woman with blue skin and white hair appeared before him, he could barely open his eyes to look at her.

"I see, I'm not the only one wanting revenge for what that saiyan Okara has done" The mysterious woman said as Snow wanted to know where this is going but was stayed quit to hear what she had to say "I can heal you and give you the strength you need to crush that boy as long as you cooperate with my demands"

Snow began to to chuckle like his ancestor and then spoke "Of course as long as I GET TO CRUSH THAT FILTHY MONKEY WITH MY OWN HANDS HAHAHAHAHA"

With that said all of Snow's injuries were healed and a black portal appears swallowing the two up but all that could be heard was Snow's chuckle.

 **XXXX School The Next Day XXXX**

Okara is stood at the back of the class with a worried look on his face in fact he looked a little scared the last time he fought against Snow and won, he was half dead on a exploding planet if it wasn't for Goku he would have died but he had got stronger since then a lot stronger yet why was he beginning to shake, a light gold aura formed around him as he began to power up without him knowing and because of this everyone was staring at him, his breathing became heavy his eyes and began to swap between a blueish-green and black, his hair swapped between gold and black every time he took a breath and everyone was concerned about their classmate.

"Young Okara are you ok" All might said as he put his hand on Okara's shoulder this nocked Okara out of his own world and back to reality 'With strength like his what has him trembling'

"Huh... Yeah I'm... I'm fine" Okara said as his eyes got shadowed by his hair "will you excuse me for a moment I have to talk to the principal, I will meet you all on the training field if that ok with you All Might"

"Yes of course just don't take too long ok" All Might said to Okara, the young saiyan put is index finger and his middle finger to his head and disappearing 'I will have to talk to Nezu about this afterwards'

 **XXXX Principal Nezu's Office XXXX**

Okara appeared in Nazu's office and fell back on the couch that was behind him breathing heavily but looked directly at Nazu not noticing Midnight stood next to the desk, Nezu ran over to him with worry.

"Okara what's the matter are you OK" Nezu asked with worry.

"It's bad I sensed an enemy of mine that I was just barely able to beat and his power seems to be on a hole nother level" Okara said with with slight fear in his voice.

"There is something else isn't there"

"I'm not sure I can beat him... and if he is alive then it has to be some who travel through time and be able to cross from my universe to this one... UHH" Okara said then noticing Midnight with a shocked face "Miss Midnight!"

"Your from another Universe and this enemy of your, if he is so strong im sure All might will be ab-" Midnight was cut off by Nezu.

"I'm sorry Midnight but the hero's and villain's from Okara's universe are a hole lot stronger than anyone of this universe, If Okara cant beat him then this universe is doomed" Nezu told her, she looked between Okara and Nezu.

"Then we need to tell the rest of the staff and give him extra and special training" Midnight said as Nezu nodded in agreement then he looked at Okara.

"What do you think Okara" Nezu looked at the young saiyan who got up and then smirked looking at his trembling hand, he put into a fist a couple times then looked up.

"hehe fear is a weird feeling but it's this fear that will make me stronger, I was hoping to keep my presence as a Time Patroller a secret a little longer but i think it a good idea they know what's coming and I have a new toy I got off a friend which I hope is going to help me in the long run with training so you don't have to bother about the extra training with me" Okara said as he put his two fingers to his head to rejoin his classmates with a more clear head.

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**


End file.
